matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Champion AK-48
* * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.1.0|efficiency/_damage = 100|fire_rate = 1000|capacity = 1000|mobility = 1000|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Champion-themed|cost = 1000 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = Photon Pistol}} The Champion AK-48 is a Joke Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a champion-themed AK-48 with the skeleton stock, and the barrel with the gas chamber. On top of the handguard, there exists the scope with the extended eyepiece. On top of the muzzle are the fang-like protrusions that acts as a decoration. Strategy It deals devastating damage, good fire rate, above-average capacity, good mobility and godly accuracy. Tips *Aim on the head for maximum efficiency per shot. *With extremely good accuracy, it can be used at all ranges especially now having 6X zoom. However, melee ranges can be a little difficult. *Circle your target and aim for the head for the best kill time and maximize your damage. *Use the scope for ease of use in long range sniping. *Pair this with Cowboy Hat for faster reload speed. *This weapon, unlike the Prototype and the Anti-Champion Rifle, cannot be tracked as it disappear right after it fire. This could be used to your advantage as you can snipe from a place no one would know and camp there. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of hiding area. *Take advantage of the weapon's Burning attribute on players, since the enemy will be damaged overtime if attacked. Counters *A skilled player could still hit you from long ranges, so if these users have chosen you as their target don't stop moving or kill them before they kill you. *Try to avoid camping in corners, especially behind objects, as they are hard to escape from, and also the users can spam randomly, and still hit you, without even knowing where you are. *Do not move and jump in a pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Get in close range with a shotgun or melee weapon. However, beware that experienced users can kill you without the scope. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as this weapon's lack of bullet spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Avoid hallways when users are wielding wall break weapons like this one due to its high damage output and wall break. A good example is the main hallway in Silent School, which you should always try to avoid. *Strafe as much as possible to waste their ammo. *If you are badly caught in the fire by these users, retreat with the highly mobile weapon and retaliate its users. *Not many automatic weapons stand a chance at winning a direct firefight with this, especially since critical damage and burning skyrockets its time to kill, range and mobility will take care of most players. Firing Sound *Photon Pistol's Theme *Champion-themed Trivia *It is a champion version of the AK-48. *When killing a player, they will turn into ashes and then crumble into the ground, unlike most non-explosive Champion-themed weapons. *Despite being called an "Inferior AK-48" as said in one source, this version is by no means "inferior". Rather, they both share the same characteristics in common, namely, being a Champion-themed weapon, relative overpoweredness and lore. However, despite having thew word "Точнее, чем пистолеты Мэтью" in the accuracy part, its accuracy is equal to that of this version. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Joke Weapon Category:Themed Category:Burning Category:Remixed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Mythical